Take All My Nightmares, My Love
by Wind of the North
Summary: Pavel's prejudiced coworkers catch him alone. It doesn't end well. :sexual assault:


From Lomesir's _Take All My Loves, My Love_ - Chapter Five:

"_So it's true," Daniels said finally, his low voice laced with malice. "It's one thing to be gay, but you're a whole different kind of pervert. You know, I read that people like you get off on eating shit and drinking piss. Is that what you guys do at night?"_

_Pavel made a bolt towards the door. Daniels caught him easily and shoved him up against the bulkhead, forearm against Pavel's throat. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"_

"_Idi na khuy," Pavel bit out, voice raw from the effort. Crowe reached forward and thumbed Pavel's cheek._

"_You're pretty, I'll give Sulu that. I can almost imagine your little lips sucking my cock." He glanced down. "Small ass, though. That's gotta be a tight fit. Did you bleed like a virgin the first time he fucked you?"_

_Pavel spat on him._

_Before Crowe could retaliate, Daniels hit him across the jaw with the handle of his broom, causing Pavel to fall sideways and crumple on the floor. Crowe grabbed him and pulled him up, pinning his arms behind him with a clever one-armed maneuver that hurt quite a bit._

_Pavel grasped at anything he could think of to remain calm. "You're assaulting a Starfleet officer. Say goodbye to your careers."_

_They both laughed, and the back of Pavel's neck prickled._

_Still laughing, Daniels brought the handle of his broom down over his thigh, breaking into two splintering pieces. He turned to Crowe. "I can't believe we were put on punitive detail because of this bridge bunny." He handed the smaller of the two pieces to Crowe, who looked at it thoughtfully, all the while holding Pavel._

"_I wonder what I could do with this," he said, smiling serenely. Without warning he shoved Pavel against the bulkhead once more, breaking his nose from the force. Pavel cried out, blood spilling down his chin and dripping onto his red tunic._

"_Why such a long face?" Daniels sneered. "This is what you call fun, right?"_

"_Zey will throw you in ze brig for zis," Pavel whispered._

"_No, they won't," Daniels said cheerfully. "Everyone aboard knows now that you like pain. It'll be the word of a perverted ensign against two senior officers."_

_Crowe deftly bent Pavel's fingers backwards until they broke. "Lock the door," he ordered Daniels, speaking over Pavel's screams._

* * *

Crowe grabbed Pavel by his collar and pulled him to the farthest end of the corridor. Instead of dropping him to the floor, he kneed him square in the stomach. Pavel squeaked and crumpled. He made the mistake of trying to catch himself with his broken hands. An additional kick in the stomach silenced his anguished scream.

"Shut up, you disgusting freak," Crowe snapped, kicking Pavel in the ribs. "Nobody's coming to save you."

Pavel looked up, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Please, stop. Please."

Daniels bent down and slapped his face. "Stop crying. You look like a girl." He slapped him again, harder. "Is that what you are? Sulu's little girl?" Pavel shook his head frantically. Daniels grabbed a fistful of red-gold curls and spat on his face. "Don't deny it, Chekov! Have some pride." He threw him down again, his broken nose fracturing further. Pavel couldn't contain a sob.

They began to kick him repeatedly, each blow making Pavel whimper. His pain seemed to simultaneously inspire and anger them; the beating increased in speed and force. Pavel could only manage to curl up and protect his torso. When he did that, they kicked his knees and shins.

"Fight back!" Crowe roared. "You're a goddamned Starfleet officer!"

Pavel just coughed, a bit of blood coming up.

"Pick him up," Daniels snarled. Crowe grabbed Pavel's underarms and hoisted him up with some difficulty, since Pavel clearly could not stay upright under his own power.

The first punch was to his stomach. Pavel coughed up more blood. His eyes were unfocused. "Dammit, I don't want him out just yet," Crowe said, shaking Pavel a little bit. Pavel's eyes slid towards Daniels, his mouth slack.

Daniels punched Pavel anywhere that would hurt but not cause him to pass out: his groin, his kidneys, the sides of his ribs. After a dozen or so blows, Pavel stopped crying out.

Crowe dropped him down on the ground again, reaching for Pavel's forgotten water bottle. He unscrewed the lid and poured the contents over Pavel's face. The bloody ensign gasped and opened his eyes.

"Good, you're fully awake," Crowe said, a new malice creeping into his tone. He flipped Pavel onto his stomach. "We have to be going soon."

Daniels picked up the broken splintered end of his broom. "Hold his arms," he ordered. "I don't want him going anywhere."

Crowe chuckled darkly and grasped Pavel's wrists. Pavel looked at the broom handle, then back to Crowe. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but Crowe punched him square in the jaw. "Shut up."

Daniels ripped off Pavel's standard-issue boots and black trousers. He wolf-whistled, looking down at Pavel's exposed buttocks. "Aw, that's a nice little ass you've got. If I were fag, I'd be in that every night."

He jabbed a finger inside Pavel with no warning. Pavel shrieked and writhed, earning him another slap. "What's wrong, Pasha? This is what you _like_, remember?" Crowe's grip on Pavel tightened.

Daniels picked up his broken broom handle, "Hold him still," he ordered, voice suddenly quiet. Crowe's eyes hardened, and Pavel craned his neck to look around. His eyes went wide.

"Please, please no. Please don't do zis." His voice was thick with pain and blood.

Daniels laughed and parted Pavel's cheeks, then placed the sharp, splintered end of the broom handle at his entrance. He looked at Crowe, who looked at Pavel. "If you ever tell anyone what happened here, we'll do this to Sulu, too. And we'll tell everyone why we did it." Then he looked at Daniels and nodded once.

Daniels shoved the broom handle in as far as it would go.

Pavel's high scream echoed throughout the corridor. He writhed against Crowe's grip, but Crowe didn't budge. Daniels pulled out the piece of wood and smiled as blood poured out of Pavel. He stabbed it in again.

Pavel scream died in his throat as he passed out from the agony.

"Let's go," Crowe said, squeezing Pavel's hands for simple cruelty's sake. Pavel didn't move.

They slipped out the door, leaving Pavel in a puddle of blood.


End file.
